irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rmsunirish
Welcome Hi, I'm really sorry about the slow welcome. I want to thank you for your edits. I really appreciate your helpful contributions. I hope you'll come back and edit some more. If you have any questions for me, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Thanks --— Mary (talk) 02:25, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Voyage I'll be happy to add edits and comment about this page. I've done the research on VTTBOTS with my writing partner, and spent weeks at UCLA in the Irwin Allen files there. I am also blessed to be friends with all the remaining cast of the show, David, Robert, Terry, Del and Allan, and have been blessed to hear lots of wonderful stories about Voyage and Richard. To add to your Canon discussion - the only thing that is canon is something that appeared onscreen or was written for the show. On Voyage, for example, Canon is that Lee Crane has a mother, Chip Morton wears a wedding ring, and Admiral Nelson has a sister, Edith. all of that appeared in the show. That makes it canon. No fan books, or even actor written books ie. Bill Mumy's Voyage to the Bottom of the Soul are canon. They are classified as 'fanon'. Even the Voyage tech manual and Files zine are 'fanon'. But the writers guide that Irwin did for Voyage is canon. As far as copywright issues and Pix, as long as you are not selling them, you can put them onsite, with a C in a circle and credit to twentieth century fox. If you don't profit from it and its there for information purposes, you aren't violating copywright. you would have to credit twentieth if you used screen caps the same as if you used photos from the web, or from your personal collection. You may NOT use photos from sites that stipulate that you don't have permission to use them, and you shouldn't use them snatched from ebay, as that is just immoral, not simply wrong.Rmsunirish 03:06, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :It's great that your willing to contribute to the wiki! Please forgive us, at the moment the wiki has only been up for about two months so we are still in the process of setting up. I'm hoping that we will stay with all canon - I didn't want to start up a fanon wiki. And thanks for the info about the pictures. I'll try to work on giving credit to Fox for all of the screen shots. If there is ever anything I can do for you let me know! Thanks again — Mary (talk) 18:08, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Cast on "Eleven days to Zero" Hi, thanks for changing Gordon Gillbert as O'Brian to Derrik Lewis. I'm glad your stopping by occasionally to help us improve! If you don't mind me asking, what website/book did you find O'Brian listed as Derrik Lewis? I found Gordon Gillbert here, do you that the information on the webiste I found is inaccurate? Thanks! — Mary (talk) 22:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Derrik Lewis Mary, As I said before, my writing partner and I have done tons of research on the show. We've spent two weeks at UCLA in the Irwin Allen Files. We also are friends with the actors of the show, and know many others. Derrik Lewis was hired by Irwin after Gordon Gilbert was basically a no-show, for the pilot and in the first season. I've talked with Derrik, he is the O'Brien in the pilot, and in the episodes, Submarine Sunk Here for one. He is also in/on the paperwork at UCLA in the files of the show. He is O'Brien. No one else was. The website that lists GG is wrong. Linda :Hi, :Sorry about the delay of getting back to you - I wasn't able to reach the computer yesterday. I'm sorry that I questioned you about Gordon Gilbert, but it's helpful to site reliable sources on the article pages so others can verify the information otherwise its easy for the information to become faulty. But I believe you when you say that you've done a bunch of research at the UCLA so i'll trust your sources. If you do manage to track down a book, website, or interview that states Derrik Lewis as O'Brien, it would be great if you could put it on the article page! Thanks — Mary (talk) 01:08, 31 August 2008 (UTC)